Because of the Bugs
by gsrgal
Summary: GSR. A little story about Sara seeing Grissom for the first time.


**Because of the bugs... **

**she first laid eyes on him.**

Sara sat on her couch in her apartment surrounded by forensics magazines, books and articles. She was attending Berkeley, working on her masters and had just decided what she wanted to do with her life. She had heard about people who solve crimes; called crime scene investigators. Sara, being the type of person to research things to the fullest, got her hands on anything and everything to do with forensics. The more she researched, the more she was liking the job description. Perfect mix of time in a lab and also time out in the field, all the while helping to bring closure to peoples lives. So she found herself down at the San Francisco P.D. and had them point her in the right direction. After filling out the necessary paperwork and a few interviews later, the only thing left to do was wait. On this Saturday afternoon she had stumbled across an article on how bugs on a body can help determine the time of death and other things. She was so engrossed with the article, she didn't even hear her roommate enter the apartment.

"Don't worry Sar, I don't need any help or anything." Casey said as she juggled the bags in her arms and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Okay, sounds good." Sara mumbled as she leaned back and continued reading. Once she finished the article, she turned the page and was greeted with a picture of a man staring at a bug. Just the sight of the man made Sara's heart race. He had short dark hair with a hint of grey and a slight curl. As her eyes scanned his face she noticed his dimpled chin and she swore she had never seen eyes that color blue before. He was starring intently at a bug that was cradled in his palm. She glanced down at the corner of the page to read, _Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Entomologist and CSI level 3 for Las Vegas NV. _Looking over the mans strong build she began to feel a little light headed. "Oh, wow." Sara mumbled loud enough for her roommate to hear.

Casey plopped down beside her on the couch. "What are you oh wowing about over here?"

Sara held the magazine to her chest. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" Casey said as she made a grab for the magazine and saw what Sara was looking at. "You think this guys is hot?" Casey asked as she turned the picture towards Sara.

Sara took in the mans features once again and shrugged. "What? You don't?"

Casey glanced at the picture and handed it back to Sara. "I guess so, he just seems kind of... old. Like someone who would be friends with my dad."

"At this point in our lives Case, I don't think age matters much." Sara turned in her seat to face Casey a little better. "In fact a relationship with someone older might be more fulfilling than the boys we have been dating."

"Who are you kidding, I can't remember the last time you went out on a date. Me on the other hand, I have another date with Robert." Casey got up from the couch and stood there in thought for a moment before she continued. "Do you want me to ask Rob if he has any single friends? We could make it a double tonight."

"Thanks, but no thanks, blind dates scare me." Sara reached for the cordless phone on the coffee table and showed it to Casey. "I need to stick around here, I am waiting for a call from the city. I applied for that CSI position and they said they would let me know today either way."

"Fine, suite yourself. I need to get ready for my date anyways." Casey made her way to her bedroom and paused at the door. "You have fun drooling over the man with the bug."

Sara looked up to see Casey closing her bedroom door. As she leaned against the back of the couch, she looked at the picture once again and let out a sigh. She sat there in a trance like state, until the sound of the phone ringing brought her out of it.

"Hello... this is Sara." A smile began to spread across her face. "Yes I am still interested in the job." She placed the magazine beside her but her eyes stayed locked on the picture.

* * *

**A/N:** So this was on my comp for some time now and I figured I would put it out there. If you like it enough I may add more to it.

As always love to know what you think!


End file.
